The Day That Changed Everything
by totorotofu
Summary: He Walked Down The Rainy Dark Alley Unaware Of A Certain Shivering Blonde. WARNING: Rated M For 'Mature' Souls, You have been warned! Leave a review if you want me to continue this story (Little Soul x Blair but still Rated M) REBOOT!
1. Chapter 1, A Heartbreak

**The Day That Changed Everything**

Death The Kid holding a umbrella walked down a dark rainy alley way unaware of a certain blonde behind a dumpster crying.

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

'I can't believe Soul did that! I never should have trusted him for that relationship!' She cried into her hands and tried to wipe the tears away, soon she slowly recalled the memory and regretted it solemnly.

 **~Flash Back~**

Maka walked to Souls room cheerful considering she found out the perfect music book for Soul that would encourage him to play for DWMA Central Music Club in downtown of Death City, As of course, a encouraging and helpful girlfriend. When she opened the door to his room she was overflown with shock. There laying naked on top of each other was Blair and Soul in the middle of having sex. Soul looked at Maka shocked and hurried to get out of Blair to go after Maka. Maka who now understood why Soul never went as far as to kiss her, dropped the music book and ran out of the room trying not to cry.

She didn't know where she was going but she knew it was away from ' _Him'_

She ran outside and ran and ran and ran.. She heard him call out her name and hot tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. She ran into a alley way assuring herself he would never find her here. She fit herself in a small yet hidden place away from plain sight behind a dumpster and finally let go of her restraint of tears.

She regretted deeply ever considering that he loved her and that Blair was never anything to him. She regretted all her attempts to kiss him, cuddle him, hug him, hold his hand.. She deeply regretted _Everything_ she tried to do 'romanticly' with him. After a few minutes of crying it started to rain lightly then grew louder and louder, She shrieked when she heard lightning and tried to cover herself more with her plaid mini pencil skirt and sweater/vest. She heard small foot steps a few yards away and a gasp, the steps began getting faster and closer to her. She heard uneven breathing and looked up to see golden piercing eyes. She softly spoke with fresh tears in her eyes.

 _"Kid.."_


	2. Chapter 2, A Friend In Need

Authors Note!

This will be a short chapter to test out the waters of what to do next in later chapters!

 **The Day That Changed Everything**

 **Kid's P.O.V.**

I saw both Maka's Soul and Body quivering from both fear and the cold, Her clothes were soaked and she looked helpless and defenseless, But the thing that saddened me most was the tears that stained her beautiful fa-, Wait why am i thinking like that!? I'll have to ignore that for now, She needs me right now, I took off my coat and wrapped it gently around her shoulders, After that i positioned the umbrella i held to protect her more from the rain, I hugged her closely to comfort her and she soon hugged me back.

I noticed the pain that lingered in her grigori soul from what i presume, was the reason she was here. She cried into my shoulder and i comforted her with calming words and caressing her head gently, "Sh..It's alright Maka.. I'm here.." After a while and her telling me what happened, her soul had calmed down and her breathing was even, I let out a sigh of both relief and happiness, and smiled at her gently as she returned the smile.

I stood up slowly and gently took her hand as she stood up cautiously, I held her hand and in my other hand i held the umbrella to cover us both, we started to walk towards my mansion thinking about what to do when we get there.

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

I'm glad Kid found me and helped me, now that i think about it, he's been there for me for as long as i can remember.. Hey wait.. Why did i feel a tingling sensation in my stomach like a knot when he held my hand and when he hugged me..? Oh well, I'll think about it on the way to his home.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **They continued to walk unaware that someone was watching them from afar**


	3. Chapter 3, A Friends Care

**The Day That Changed Everything**

 _Authors Note! SHORT CHAPTER_

 **Kid's P.O.V.**

We arrive at my mansion and I was thankful my weapon partners didn't ruin the symmetry after they left to hang out with Black*Star and Tsubaki at the mall, begrudgingly I remember which made me chuckle to myself and i notice Makas curious look towards me. I smile warmly at her and i thought i saw her blush but that must be me hallucinating.

I unlock the door struggling to not open and close the door 8 times and walk inside, "Come in Maka, It's cold outside and you'll catch a cold if you stay out any longer.." Maka looked at me and blushed, "You're always such a gentleman Kid, Thanks for letting me stay for the night, it must be a issue of having me here though.." I was shocked to say the least but i quickly composed myself, "No, Not at all, I am pleased to have you here and Liz & Patty are currently out so it's going to be a while until they arrive." I notice Maka shuffle a little and look around nervously. "Hey what's wrong Maka?" She looked at me with wide eyes but gave me a nervous smile. "Oh it's uh..Nothing.."

 **Maka's P.O.V.**

 **'** _I could've sworn I felt something on my back.. Oh well."_ I notice Kid walk into the kitchen, he called over to me. "Hey Maka! What do you want to eat?" "Oh, Anything is fine! But um.. Kid.. Where's the guest bedroom by any chance..?" Kid looked at me and walks towards me, "Right, Sorry, I'll show you the room now so you can um.. G-Get used to it" He stuttered quietly which i barely caught but I ignored it for now. We arrive after passing through several hallways and arriving in front of a door, Kid opens it quietly and they both walk in, Maka stared a gaped at how big the room was, It was the size of Makas apartment! I heard Kid close the door behind him and turn on the lights to the room revieling fully bookshelves that reached the ceiling of the room making Maka gasp and her eyes sparkle with excitement. Suddenly a bolt of lightning striked across the view of the large windows in the bedroom, The lights went out making Maka panic & frantic.


End file.
